


Luxury

by RosalinaBallerina



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Star Wars - Freeform, Supreme Leader Ren, crying on the cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 08:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosalinaBallerina/pseuds/RosalinaBallerina
Summary: Picked up from the desert planet Altran, you were the prime gift given to Supreme Leader Ren. He saw a concubine, a pet, given for his pleasure. The underlying message was simple: you were to absorb his negative energy, and direct it elsewhere. No more destroying consoles. No more Force-choking officers during meetings. Well, no killing officers with the Force-choke during meetings. Either way, you were His, and when He wanted you, He would have you.





	Luxury

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me at midnight tonight and I sat up and wrote the whole thing in one night. It’s self indulgent garbage in its prime and I’m pretty proud of it. Enjoy! <3 (Also I know we all love the belly button high pants but they don’t really work for throne sex so lets pretend some space pants just have zippers for sake of my sanity.)
> 
> Warnings: Exhibitionism, Fingering, Name calling, Inappropriate Use of the Force, fingering, slight nipple play, reverential fucking, crying on that cock, everything wrong with me in one ficlet pretty much, though a surprising lack of violence. Pure smut, porn w/o plot.

_“That one.”_

That had been eons ago, on the desolate landscape of Altran, under a different moon and in a different life. Then, it was emptiness and sand and a new cage every two moons, a different stretch desert, the same strappy, skimpy outfit, dirtied with sand and enforced poverty. Now, you were living in the proverbial lap of luxury. Colossal pillows filled with the down of some surface-dwelling avian species, and crafted from the softest silk. Gorgeous, expensive lingerie clung to your curves and made you feel absolutely powerful. Your hair had now grown long, draping down your back, wild and free. The blackest of eyeliner sharpened to a dagger’s point lined your lids, an offship luxury only afforded by the most affluent of the first order. A firm, steady, centering pressure lingered on your neck, the length of fabric there wrapped snug around your skin, marking you with a tag of pure silver than hunt against the hollow of your throat.

Though you never really had much to do anymore, there was no time to ponder the past. There was no time for any misplaced sentimentality. Now you had a job. A purpose.

A dull thud rang through the open room and reverberated off the black walls, jerking you out of your meditative state and snapping you to attention. The image of sultry, you curved your back like a cat in a deep stretch, the silver cuffs around your wrists tinkling with dangling metal filaments. The white, sheer fabric that covered your belly and hung down from the lacey white chest piece moved with you. 

“Then get it done,” a low baritone rumble hissed, years of rage and power flowing through the voice. You flinched, momentarily forgetting yourself, before you brought your hand to a clothed knee, grip warm and lose. Kylo Ren peered down his nose at you, his eyes scanning your downcast face. He seemed to consider himself for a moment before looking up.

“ _What_ is the problem, _officer?_ ”

“Th- the, the Dracarians, Supreme Leader, Sir, they’ve begun to refuse their supplies from us. We’re three shipments behind as it is and-”

“Why.” He glared, chin snapping up to burn his gaze into the stuttering uniform.

“The, the Resistance sir—“ the stutter cut off immediately, replaced with a grotesque choking noise and a low thrum of danger that electrified the air. You kept your eyes trained on your Supreme Leader, your hand sliding up from his knee to his thigh, and shifted off your pillow to kneel before the opulent black throne at the forecenter of the room. His legs were spread wide at the waist, power and dominance bleeding from his stature. He was leaning forward, predatory and deadly. Black robes billowed down the throne, one hand extended, fingers curled menacingly. 

You ran your nose along his knee and rested your head on his thigh, fingers of both hands splayed across his lap.

A low murmur went through the meeting room, before Kylo Ren snapped his fist down on the armrest again. Gasping, choking breaths stuttered into the now cherry-red uniform’s lungs through his crushed windpipe.

Silence fell through the room, and Supreme Leader Ren let it linger before he spoke, quiet and dangerous.

“I do not care for these insufferable politics. The Dracarian’s are not the only species with Calsconium deposits. Wipe their entire planet. If they will not cooperate, they will not survive. Blow that miserable, sniveling planet full of cowardice and idiocy out of this solar system. Tear a creator into the very fabric of space itself, and send a message. The First Order is not to be trifled with.” 

A deep, throaty moan hummed through your chest, vibrating against his leg. He looked down at you again, a hint of a smirk playing around the corner of his lips. 

“You like that, pet?” he murmured, low and just for you. You nodded in response, rubbing your cheek against his thigh like a needy kitten. He chuckled, one gloved hand coming down to cup your chin and bring your eyes to his smoldering amber ones. Kylo Ren sat back against the throne, guiding you up as you slunk into his lap, your hands gliding up his hips and over his chest. His hands fell to your waist and turned you around, the back of your head falling against his shoulder, propped up on the back of the throne. Nestled in his lap, you let your legs fall open and spread apart over one of his massive thighs. 

For the first time you took in the meeting the Supreme Leader had called, a total of fourteen people around a colossal table, sleek, black glass stretching for miles across the conference room. The uniforms before you held no significance, and therefore held none of your attention, other than a satisfactory voice in the back of your head noting the discomfort the group carried in their shoulders and around the set of their mouths. They had a half-view of your matching white panties, upskirt of the sheer fabric that was currently hiked around your waist. The stockings you’d been dressed in that morning clung to your thighs deliciously, and you knew it. Kylo Ren’s hands wandered your torso, running lines up and down your stomach and to the bottoms of your breasts, as if he were lazily stroking a cat. 

“S- Sir, Supreme Leader, Sir,” One wavering voice bravely spoke. “The Dracarians have an allegiance with the four neighboring planets. If we lose them we lose-“ 

“ _Enough!_ I’ve grown weary of this incessant blather. I’ve given my order. Next.” The click of the officers teeth as she snapped her jaw shut echoed through the room. No one spoke for a long moment as Kylo Ren’s hand trailed down your leg and then up the inside of your thigh, cold leather gloves gliding against your soft flesh. You shivered in his grasp and nuzzled your nose into the crook of his next, panting hot breaths against his skin. His hair smelled of blood and war, and faintly of some expensive product that the First Order did not carry onboard. His other hand ran fingertips down your arm, circling your wrist and bringing it up to his mouth. You were putty in his hands, melting against the expanse of black fabric that composed his robes. A low hum droned in the back his throat as he ran your wrist under his nose, and then pressed his plush, pink lips to it. You sighed against his neck, tongue darting out to taste the patch of skin under his ear. 

In a mock punishment, he parted his lips and sunk his teeth into the flesh of your wrist as you squirmed in his grasp, trying your hardest not to let out any unwarranted noise. Pain lanced down your writs and to your elbow and you gave a breathy whimper, lashes fluttering. Finally he relented and suckled the bruised skin, leaving a soft hickey around the teeth marks in his wake.

“Supreme Leader, if I may,” another uniform began, this one’s voice high and soft. You peeked out from Kylo Ren’s hair, to take in an androgynous uniform you’d never seen in the conference room before. Their uniform was crisp and pressed, colorful badges decorating their lapel with prim perfection. Must be new. Kylo Ren looked up from your wrist and slowly brought it back down to your side, thumb rubbing circles into your new mark. He nodded, then shook the hair that had fallen in front of his face back into place.

The uniform fired off their shpiel, which seemed to drag on forever. You quickly lost focus, returning your attention back to the supreme leader as words like duratanium alloy and ventral capacitor drifted in and out of focus. You ran your nose back and forth across Kylo Ren’s neck and leaned up to take his earlobe into your mouth, teeth running along the soft skin. His back straightened, an imperceptible move that you felt, rather than saw. His voice, soft and smooth, hummed through the back of your mind, like a tickle you couldn’t scratch.

_‘Getting bored, are we? You will behave yourself, Pet. Or I will make you.’_

You purred in return and suckled harder on his earlobe, his grip on the inside of your thigh suddenly crushing and you let out a soft gasp. The incessant monologue stuttered for a moment, no doubt trying to regain their focus as their eyes drifted to you. Kylo Ren cleared his throat, irritation pouring through his gesture. After a moment, the drivel continued and you released your hold, placing a kiss to his neck. A phantom pressure thrummed against the flesh of your thigh, radiating under your skin and sending your breath heaving in your chest. This was going to make this nearly intolerable meeting more bearable.

_‘Is that what you wanted, Pet? You need your Supreme Leader’s attention, hm? You silly little girl. All you have to do is ask.’_

You hesitated, eyes trailing over the conference for a moment. Kylo Ren sensed your hesitation, and the pressure grew like a tendril over your waist and down, down into the waistband of your frilly underwear. You shifted in his lap, his fingertips trailing deeper into the inside of your thigh, spreading your legs open to the room. Your nipples quickly hardened in the empty chill of the chamber, poking through your lingerie for all to see.

_‘Go on, Kitten. Ask.’_

You tilted your chin up and panted into his ear, breathy and filled with need.

“Please, Supreme Leader?”

_‘That’s my girl.’_

The tingling pressure solidified against your skin, a sensation akin to fingers sliding between the lips of your pussy and toying with your clit. You jerked and let out a gasp, arching your back against his chest. A hush fell over the conference room again, what little chattering there had been amongst the officers about the weapon development onboard falling to the side as all eyes snapped to your form.

_‘You see that, Babygirl? They’re all looking at you. You should hear them. All of them. They’re all jealous. Nine of them want you. Five of them want to be you. Filthy, filthy thoughts. But you like that, don’t you? You love being on display.’_

You nodded, hiding your burning cheeks in his shoulder. He tutted quietly, and the fingers crooked against your entrance and pushed in, curling inside of you and massaging your walls. A sultry moan stole itself from your lips and you huffed out in a raspy breath, “Yes, Supreme Leader.”

One of them cleared their throat and Kylo Ren snapped his eyes to them, a glare that bore into their soul. Whoever it was, their fear was palpable throughout the room. Your breath fanned over his neck, hot and needy, a whimper simmering in your throat. The fingers pulsed, the odd, jolting sensation of another being added. You relished in the pain of the stretch before the pleasure bloomed from your core, twitching in his lap.

The hand that had been stationed on your thigh slid up your leg and dipped into the waistband of your panties, synthleather dragging and catching skin here and there.

“Continue, lieutenant.”

“Ah, yes. My mistake, Supreme Leader,” a masculine voice rumbled, aged and gravelly.

“Indeed. Status on the Rancarian rebellion?”

“Manageable, Supreme Leader,” he started up, launching into a cost-benefit analysis you had no interest in. Instead, the roaring heat in your core sent shivers up your spine, gooseflesh rising across your shoulders.

What a picture you made, you thought. Draped across the Supreme Leader’s lap in front of all these high ranking officers, panting and whimpering like a bitch in heat decked in expensive white lingerie as Kylo Ren sat, hand casually in your panties, looking undisturbed. His fingertips played with your clit as your nipples rolled under two new extensions of the Force. You let out a high moan, the sound bouncing off the walls and ringing in your own ears.

_‘I should take you right now, little slut. Bend you over and watch your breath fog that tabletop, sweat dripping down your neck. Let them all watch and read me reports I could’ve received via holopad as I claim you as my own. Put an end to their delusions of owning you for themselves.’_

You whined, grinding your thighs against his lap as the fingers inside of you stroked at that spot on the front of your walls that sent white splotches blotting out your vision. You gripped his forearm at your torso and rolled your hips, grinding your clit against his fingertips.

“Puh- Please,” you breathed, eyes screwing shut.

_‘Maybe I should knock you to the ground right now, pathetic girl, and slam my cock into the back of your throat. Make you sob for me as I fill up that disgusting mouth of yours. Let them watch you cry for me.’_

The white-hot fire in your core crept up your torso and over your back, threatening to crash and break over your spine, just a little more, just a little friction–

You whined, loud and pitiful, as Kylo Ren pushed his fingers inside of you, the phantom pressure dissolving in its place. As quickly as he was inside of you, he was gone, leaving you whimpered and panting, hips grinding for any kind of friction. Two smaller whimpers simpered out of your throat, the older man stuttering and clearing his throat, cheeks colored pink and shifting in his chair. As the agony of being dragged away from the edge faded, you shot the uniform a grin, both sharklike and angelic, eyes boring into his as your chest heaved.

He looked away, brushed a lock of combed-over hair from his face, and adjusted his uniform pants under the table. Kylo Ren suppressed a grin himself, cleaning his gloves off on your tongue.

_‘You’re absolutely bad. I love it, little girl. But that’s enough of that. I’ll teach you to let your attention wander from me when you wanted it so bad, mere moments ago. Come on, put that ass on display for them, Pet.’_

Strong hands wrapped around your waist and shifted you around so that your chest pressed against the scratchy fabric of his robes. You let him lead you, marveling once again at his raw strength as he manipulated your body so that your ass was to the meeting room, thin white strip of fabric barely covering anything, pussy pressing against his clothed thigh.

_‘Tut tut. Show me how bad you want it, Pet. You know what to do.’_

A shaky breath released itself from somewhere across the room, no doubt glad you no longer faced them, and grateful for the change. This of course, was cut off as you rolled your hips against Kylo Ren’s thigh. After a second, the uniform started talking again, only to be cut off by a trilling, melodic voice that began reading off the status of the fuel line and the benefits of a fuel based solely on something something, with added elements of something…

The only thought in your mind was chasing your own pleasure as you wrapped your arms around Kylo Ren’s neck and ground your clit against his thigh.

_‘That’s it, little girl, show me. Show me how bad you want it. Get yourself off. I don’t even want to touch you, disgusting little slut.’_

Contrary to his words, a hand came up to cup the small of your back, soft and tender. You arched back into his grip, head falling back over your shoulder as you rocked your hips and leaned forward for a better angle.

The heat of embarrassment fueled the electricity firing from your synapses, pleasure coiling like a cobra in your gut, ready to strike at any moment. Every nerve in your body was alight, firing off with serotonin and ecstacy. The pathetic underwear clinging to your wet cunt did nothing to dull the rough, scratchy pressure driving your clit wild with pleasure.

“Sargent,” Kylo Ren called, startling the currently speaking uniform into silence.

“Yes, Supreme Leader, Sir?”

“Have a cleaning droid sent to my chambers after this meeting. It seems I’ll have laundry to be taken down to janitorial.”

“A- ah. Yes, Sir. Right away, Supreme Leader, Sir.”

A low laugh rumbled in his chest, but he made no sound. The report started up again after a moment’s hesitation.

Frustration settled in your joints as you ground down harder on his thigh, sweat beading on your neck, and pressed your forehead against his shoulder.

_‘What’s this, little girl? Can’t do it on your own? Tut tut, Pet, don’t you know? You were given an order? Too incompetent to follow through? Not to fret, sweet thing.’_

You weren’t given too much time to ponder his last cryptic remark. His grip shifted you back further towards his knee, one hand coming to the zipper of his pants and making quick work of it. Gasps filtered out of the conference, many surely averting their eyes as Kylo Ren’s hand wrapped around his cock, which, to your absolute thrill, was already hard and throbbing against your thigh. His other hand came to your mouth and you parted your lips, tongue laving over the synthleather, the taste lingering in the corner of your mouth and he dragged them behind your teeth and over your tongue. He spit it his own palm, once he removed his fingers from your mouth, and used it to slicken his cock.

_‘Go on, little girl. You want it so bad. Take it. In front of all these people. Show them.’_

Whatever was left of your dignity and self-preservation melted away into pride. Pride that you, and you alone, belonged to the Supreme Leader. No other man in the galaxy would dare sit upon a throne in front of his highest-ranking officers, and allow you the honor of riding his dick.

_‘Show them you’re mine.’_

With no other preamble you tossed your leg over his other thigh and straddled his lap, slinking down on his cock. You moaned, deep and primal, struggling to sit fully in his lap on his shockingly perfect, mind-blowing length. Every time it was a new experience, a new high, a new shade a bliss added to your portrait of Kylo Ren.

Wetness strained your eyes, nose burning with the threat of tears.

_‘Cry for me, Babygirl.’_

You gasped out a sob, tears flowing down your cheeks as you sunk down the last couple inches, fully seated with Kylo Ren’s cock buried deep in your cunt. Whatever traces of the heated argument the uniforms were now in faded to the deepest recess of the background, a cacophony of pleasure thrumming in your ears and singing through your veins.

They were righteous tears, white-hot bliss searing down your body. Your toes curled as you leaned back and placed both hands on your stomach, as if you could feel his cock nestled there. Kylo Ren looked down at you, eyes burning with a reverence as he took in your wonderment.

_‘You’re so fucking tight, Pet. Every time, it’s like the first time with you. Stars, you’re beautiful.’_

You looked up to him, meeting his gaze. He held you there, trapped in a state of reverie as you gave an experimental bounce. A low groan resonated in his throat, his pupils blown wide, hunger overtaking the momentarily soft expression. He nodded, then looked back to address some uniform, one of which were all, no doubt, watching your form begin to rock in the Supreme Leader’s lap. His personal, private kitten, to be taken whenever and wherever. Power flowed through your veins, mingling into an intoxicating cocktail of rapturous pleasure.

A thrill overtook your spine as you hid in his shoulder once more, and began to raise yourself up off his cock. You only made it about halfway before your thighs gave out, and you sunk unceremoniously onto his cock, his tip slamming against your cervix and drawing out a high keen from somewhere deep inside of you.

“Don’t you _dare_ look at her, officer,” Kylo Ren snapped, possessiveness bleeding into the aura of the room, his first direct address of you to his onlookers. “This is _mine. And I’d advise you to watch your thoughts._ Continue.”

A hiccuping sob shook your figure as you bounced in his lap, desperately trying to chase that strike of pleasure that nearly whited out your vision. Rising up, up, you placed your knees on each side of his thighs, and wrenched yourself up until just the tip of his cock pressed against your entrance, and lowered yourself back down, savoring the stretch of his length and burn of his width. To say the Supreme Leader was anything less than extremely well-endowed was a downright lie at the best, and treason at the worst.

Now this, this was the true lap of luxury.

You stuttered out a breath through clenched teeth, giving your hips a roll. A gasp overtook you, eyes shooting open as Kylo Ren’s cock brushed against that spot from earlier, the spot that brought you to a new plane of existence. You rode that spot mercilessly, smooth strokes against his lap, grinding your clit down against the fabric of his robes. Kylo Ren remained impassive, his poker face as intact as ever as he made a comment that disrupted the argument in procession behind you.

_‘That’s it, Pet. Take what you want. I’ll give it all to you. I’ll give you everything you’ve ever wanted. I’d tear this universe apart for you, if you wanted it. I’d scour every corner of the galaxy, taking every last life I came across if it meant you’d be happy.’_

Your chest collapsed, a moan loud and deep enough to rival any wild bitch in heat shook the conference room as sobs tore from your throat.

_‘Tell them who you belong to. Right now. Tell them.’_

“Supreme Leader!” you cried, clinging to the last vestiges of your sanity. Any and all conversation stuttered to a staggering halt as you gave one pump, another, and then one last one last long glide down his cock, every sweet spot in your body lighting up with pure, unbridled ecstasy. A growl built in Kylo Ren’s throat, primal and wicked.

“Mine,” he grumbled aloud, hands going from their place on his armrests to clutch at the flesh of your ass, holding you in place, fully sheathed in your cunt. A collective intake of air filled the room, your own breath joining in the chorus as your clit ground against his robes.

“Yours, Supreme Leader!”

Your voice was ragged and broken, a vocie of a woman lost to the realm of nothing but pure, angelic pleasure. Moans filtered out of your throat unbidden, the only thought in your world the heat of your own body. Your skin was on fire, hands clutching into the fabric of Kylo Ren’s robes of their own volition, clinging to this plane of reality. The tidal wave of perfect bliss crashed over you and tore you raw, dragging you over the coals of pleasure and wringing you out to dry.

_‘That’s my girl. That’s my princess. You did so well, Princess.’_

His hands left your ass, one stroking against the notches in your spine as you leaned against him, his still hard cock pressing against your walls. His other hand brought itself to your chin and kisses away a tear there. He held your gaze, your eyes glassed over and doll-like, head heavy in his hand.

Another throat clear and Kylo Ren looked up, hand on your chin falling back to the armrest as you slumped forward. You jerked as he brushed against your sensitive walls, a wrecked sob clearing itself from your throat.

“That will be all.”

“Sir, I was-”

“I said, _that will be all._ Leave us. We have business to attend to, don’t we?” He looked back down to you, fighting a tender smile that quirked the edge his lips. He gave a subtle thrust, drawing your attention back to his cock, and you hiccuped a sob. You nodded against his shoulder.

The noise of uniforms packing up their displays and putting away their holopads filled the room before they filtered out one by one, waiting until they cleared the conference chamber to begin their low chatter, their conversation subject of choice, no doubt you and your relationship with the Supreme Leader. The sliding doors closed behind them with a satisfying clunk. Kylo Ren helped you off of his cock, heavy hands sitting on his waist.

“Now now, Princess. Wipe those tears away. You’ve shown me what you can do, Pretty Girl, but we are not remotely near done here. Go on, bend over that table. Show me your perfect body. _Give yourself over to your Supreme Leader.”_

And without a second thought, you did.


End file.
